1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices, methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices, and electronic devices including the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research into next-generation materials, such as two-dimensional (2D) materials like graphene and carbon nanotube (CNT), has been actively conducted. Graphene is a hexagonal single layer structure composed of carbon atoms and may exhibit structurally and chemically stable characteristics and electrically and physically excellent characteristics. For example, graphene may have a charge mobility (˜2×105 cm2/Vs) that is about 100 or more times faster than that of silicon (Si) and a current density (about 108 A/cm2) that is about 100 or more times higher than that of copper (Cu). Graphene may also have a flexible characteristic and excellent transparency. Thus, graphene has drawn attention as a next generation material which is capable of overcoming the limitations of the existing elements.
Owing to the diverse advantages of graphene, research on applying graphene to various semiconductor devices and electronic devices has been conducted. For example, research on using graphene as a channel material for a transistor has been conducted. In this connection, research on and the development of elements other than a channel of the transistor by using graphene are required.